Inducer
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Induce: To persuade into doing. Well, Inducer does have the gift of persuasion. She could walk around naked on the streets, if you gave her time to convince the Jarl. Watch as she walks her path, a deadly Mage with the Shouts of the Dragonborn. Femslash. OCxSerana
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen getting this summer rolling with a new fic for me. This is quite random, but that's not important. You all know my stories to be random if you follow me. The fandom? Elder Scrolls, more specifically Skyrim. I have a level 52 Redguard, but he's not the focus. No, my newest character is. Her name is Inducer. She too is a redguard with a pale complexion as opposed to the others of her race. This is a femslash (female x female) so, you know, fuck all logic. Leave hate comments, come on! Just do it! I can't wait to see them!

Funny enough, I have yet to receive any hate comments on any of my stories for having a femslash pairing. That's about 12 stories, I think.

Getting to the point! The story… SHALT BEGIN!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the related content. Inducer is mine, however, and I will treat her as such.**_

Her fucking head hurt and it felt like her body was lead. Might have had something to do with an Imperial ambush, but it was out of her hands. She twitched her hands and cursed. They were bound together by thick strips of… wait. She grinned subconsciously, not wanting anyone to know of her plan. It wouldn't do to burn her way out of her bindings as it were, so she opened her eyes to look around. She cracked her eyes open and cursed again. Why couldn't the sun just tone down on it's brightness? Could we get some more bearable light?

"Finally awake, I see." A voice said, jerking her from her thoughts. She turned, eyes catching on a blond nord. He was rugged and his hair was pretty dingy, but that may be from the ambush.

"I'd rather you be quiet," she spoke. Quick and to the point, her voice molding the words with magic on her tongue. She could tell he was a talker, so she'd use her gifts in persuasion to get him to leave her be. Thankfully, he remained quiet, as was the other man. Not to mention the fact that the last one was gagged, not that she was complaining.

The wagon bucked and she stumbled on the seat, another thing coming to her attention. She looked down and cursed, out loud. "Fucking Divines, damn it." They clothed her. They fucking put clothes on her. A roughspun set of rags no less.

"Quiet back there." Called the driver.

She steamed in her seat and vowed vengeance on whatever poor soul dared clothe her in such rags as these. Yeah, she hated clothes. Not her fault, she just didn't find them comfortable. People had issues with her lifestyle, but she couldn't give a skeever's ass what they said. Men and women alike called her a whore. Sure, it hurt, but she wasn't going to change to make them happy. She was raised to like who she was and stand for herself, though her parents died before she took up this habit.

Her attention was pulled once more, this time by the gates of a town. Imperial flags hung on the outer walls, tattered and weather worn. The wagon ahead pulled in and pulled around a curve in the road, rolling into the town square. The wagons were parked and soon names were being called after the prisoners were out of the wagons.

A man in Imperial light armor had a list in hand and was calling names."Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm."

Ralof spoke. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The woman watched as the nervous man freaked out.

"I'm not a Stormcloak! I'm not a rebel." He began running. "I won't let you kill me!"

The captain called out. "Archers!" And Lokir was promptly shot down. She turned back to the line of prisoners. "Anyone else want to try running?"

Silence. The soldier with the list called the next name. "Ralof of Riverwood." The blond nord from earlier stepped away and got in line with the others. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Wait. Who are you?"

She smiled saucily at him. "My name's Inducer, sweetheart." One solid black eye winked at the man, causing him to gulp.

Inducer. She was a petite woman, though that didn't mean she was weak. She was a Redguard, though not as dark as any of her kind. Her hair was blonde, like her mothers, and she had her smooth complexion. Her face was heart shaped and her lips pouty and adorable. Her breasts were somewhat large, but not abnormal, and her body was curved quite nicely. She was a goddess amongst the mortals and everyone damn well knew it.

She looked him over. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Hadvar." He said before turning to look at his captain. "What do we do? She's not on the list."

"She goes to the block with the rest of them."

The man frowned, but nodded. "Sorry, prisoner. I'll make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell."

Inducer sighed, but walked over to the others and looked up in the sky, just as a loud cry was heard.

"What was that?!" One of the men cried.

"Nothing!" Retorted a bald, older man. He wore heavy armor and held an air of authority. "Continue with the execution." He turned to the Priestess of Arkay. "Read them their rights."

The poor woman wasn't given a chance to as one of the men bustled up and offered himself up as the first to die, going on about how the Divines smiled down on him. His head fell into the box and Inducer looked away. She wasn't one much for gore, even if neccesary.

"Next. The prisoner." Inducer frowned, but walked forward. She turned to look at the block, being pushed to her knees and leant over the block.

She could smell blood, but she also heard another loud screech in the distance, closer than before. She watched as the executioner lifted his blade, only for a black dragon to land on a tower, shaking the ground and causing the axe wielder to stumble. Now was her chance. She rolled to the side and onto her feet, her hands catching fire and stripping through the leather straps on her wrists. Another flash of magic and she held a bound dagger in each hand. They weren't the best, but they'd do for now.

Inducer ran into the closest building, a tower, and began climbing steps. The landing above her exploded as the dragon blew it open, quickly roasting the men inside before taking off again. She got up to the flat floor of the landing and looked out of the hole. There was house just below, the bedroom clearly visible. She jumped out and landed on the wooden floor. Inducer tucked into a roll and went over the edge and down onto the ground floor, landing on her feet and running out the doorway.

Outside, Hadvar pulled back a boy as a jet of fire shot past the both. His eyes locked on Inducer and he yelled out to her. "Still alive, prisoner? Stay with me, if you want to keep it that way!."

Nodding, she quickly followed behind him as they made their way through the wreckage of the burning town. They ran past a group of archers and approached a large building, some Stormcloaks making their way to the building at the same time. She heard Hadvar yell at Ralof, but neither side confronted the other, and soon enough, the two were safely inside the keep.

Hadvar glanced around the room before looking over at her. "Go ahead and check the chest. I'm sure there's equipment you could use." He turned and walked over to the door on the opposite side of the room. As he walked, he heard her jog from chest to chest, searching and grabbing some things. Figuring she had found some stuff, he spoke. "You ready?" When he turned, though, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Inducer wasn't wearing a shirt and was pulling off her pants. When she finished, she ripped the shirt, making a makeshift strip before taking the pants and using her daggers to cut the pockets from the pants. She tied the strip around the middle of the pockets before tearing some more strips from the shirt and using it to make a strap to go over her shoulder. Nodding at her craftwork she smiled and turned towards Hadvar. "I'm ready to go."

He gaped and stuttered over his words. "B-but you're-"

"Naked. Yes, yes I am. Now, if it's a problem, either look away or stab your eyes out." She crossed her arms, glaring at him. She would kill him if he tried to force her into wearing something. Sure, she wore shoes, but that was because rocks hurt like hell and she'd rather not be cleaning her soles every time she stopped.

"It's not proper." He tried, but she shut him down.

"And I don't give a flying fuck, Imperial. This is how I live. If you try to clothe me, you'll find my daggers in some… unfortunate places." She stalked past him and through the door, not casting a glance back. "Now, come on. We've got a town to run from."

Trying not to look at her, he followed, keeping his eyes on the back of her head and away from her rear.

**XXXGMGXXX** (I'm skipping all the madness and what not)

The two exited the cave, though Inducer's makeshift sack was replaced with an actual one, this one filled with her plunder from the caves. She could sell the Stormcloak armor, she figured, and make a profit. She had a robe in her hand, having taking it off the dead body of a mage she found in a cage. She was aware of the magical property of the robes, the only true reason to have them. Also, from what Hadvar had said, they were heading into a town and she'd rather not go through any drama. Begrudgingly, she put on the robes, but only the robes. Hadvar had relaxed slightly and the two were on their way to Riverwood.

After receiving her blessing from the Mage Stone and fighting some wolves. The duo walked into town and made their way to the blacksmith. Hadvar's uncle proved very kind and offered them sanctuary and listened with slight disbelief as they explained the situation of the dragon and Helgen. After it had been sorted out and Inducer given supplies. She made her way across the street and walked into the general goods store. She walked in as the two people inside finished arguing. The man took notice her and waved her over.

"So," she drawled, "what happened?"

"Thieves broke in and took merchandise." He said. "But we still have stuff to sell. They only took one thing. An ornate golden claw. A memento of sorts."

Inducer smiled kindly. "I could retrieve it for you. Just tell me where and I'll get it for you."

"You'd do that?" He asked and she nodded. "I have some coin coming in from a shipment. Get me the claw and it's yours."

Inducer grinned. "Now that's a deal I can get behind." She shook his hand. "You've got yourself a deal. Now… where is it?"

The man frowned. "My guess would be Bleak Falls Barrow, the ruin in -"

"The mountain across the river. I'm aware. My friend filled me in on it on the way to town." She turned and waved as she walked out the door.

As she stepped outside, she patted her hips, making sure her daggers were stable. She had asked Alvor for some dagger sheaths and straps, which the man gave her with no argument. She also asked for some of his finer metal, surprised when he handed her moonstone ore. When she went to return them, he had shook his head and winked, saying that he felt that they belonged to her.

Peeking inside her robe, she glanced at the pair of sheathed Elven daggers and nodded. All set, she jogged down the road, her fur boots pattering on the stone walkway. She exited the town and crossed the bridge, heading up into the mountain.

Once she was sure she was out of anyone's line of sight, she peeled off the robes and placed them in the pack, replacing her bow and quiver on her back, with her daggers at her waist. Slipping her pack on, she began her trek up the mountain. As she ascended, she fought off a few wolves, sending them into the afterlife with a few jolts of electricity. Later on, she fought a few bandits and continued her way to the summit.

After taking out a few bandits and looting them, she entered the place and sighed. She had a long day ahead of her.

**End of chapter 1.**

So, yeah. INDUCER IS A NUDIST SO FUCK YOUR SHIT! Yeah, if you have an issue… meh, I don't give no fucks. So, to sum her up. She wears only boots and her weapon straps. I'll eventually give her a pauldron, just for aesthetics, but that's about it. She will be paired with the vampire from the Dawnguard expansion. Check the pairing for her name. I haven't typed it cuz I'm too lazy to search how to spell it. Also, I'll be cutting a lot of the filler stuff and getting to the better parts as fast as possible. Also, next chapter will most likely have small cut scenes showing her progressing through the Barrow, since I don't want to go into all the monotonous details of going through Nordic Ruins. Next, Tyson will be intervening for plot reasons and will be gone within a few paragraphs of appearing, unless you'd rather him stay. He's basically there to be cryptic, point her in the direction of her destined love, and leave. So, for now… This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 2 of Inducer. This is basically going to start with a few cut scenes, so I can get through the boring stuff and onto more important things. Also, I checked the name when I posted the story. Serana. I had it right in my head, but I was worried it might be Serena or Sarina. If I do get reviews for Tyson to stay, if any reviews at all, he will be most likely placed in the Thieves Guild due to his talents. I'm sorry if Ch. One was boring, but I was wanting to get the intro out and it came out that way. Other than that… the story awaits.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Elder Scrolls games or related games. I only own Inducer and she is awesome, so yeah.**_

Inducer's first fight once inside had been the two idiots by the fire. The woman was shot down before either noticed her and when the man turned to fight her, his eyes widened at her state of undress, something she used to her advantage. She got in close and stabbed her dagger up through his mouth and into his brain. She ignored the blood that gushed out of the wound, letting him drop as she pulled out her blade.

Soon, after more exploring, she saw a man die whilst trying to open a door. Waiting till the arrows had stopped, she walked in the room and glanced about. There were three pillars, that seemed to rotate, and three faces, each marked with an animal design seen on the pillars. Simple enough. She quickly turned the pillars to match the faces, even taking note of the fallen middle one. Confident that she had it right, she pulled the lever and the door opened. She grinned and made her way through.

Making her way further in, she encountered a few skeevers and frost spiders, finally reaching a point where she heard a man calling for help. She cut through some webs and looked around the corner. The man was strung up in a web that covered a doorway and a spider was descending from the ceiling. Damn. She pulled out an arrow and notched it on the bow string, pulling the cord taut. The hand near the arrowhead shot a small burst of fire that lit up the tip. As soon as it lit up, Inducer took aim and shot the spider through the middle of it's head, sending it to the ground, dead.

She walked out, taking a look at the man. He was a dark elf and was clad in hide armor. He was babbling quickly about the claw and how he knew what it was for and how he would help her, if she released him. Her own skills in speech craft helped her see through his lie. The fake sincerity was so blatant and it pissed her off. She didn't hesitate to notch another arrow and shoot him through the head, ignoring his fervent cries for mercy. Next, she cut him down and searched him, finding the claw and placing it in her sack.

The following part was the pain in the ass for Inducer. Draugrs, just Draugrs everywhere and the downside to her attire, or lack thereof, was that it had no helping function against the undead. Not to say she got hurt. No, she fucked them all up and reached the door where the claw went. She quickly figured out the puzzle of this door too, soon making it into the wide open room past it. A few bats flew down, but she wasn't fazed.

Making her way up to the casket, she grabbed a few things from around the place and put them away. She set her sack down and went to inspect the stone wall. One word stuck out to her and she felt it calling for her to come closer. She made her way over to it and a burst of energy erupted from the stone and sunk into her chest. Simultaneously, the casket behind her exploded open and a fearsome Draugr stepped out.

"Well," she said. "This isn't fucking fair."

With a warcry, the draugr lifted his axe and charged at her. Cursing, she ducked under his swipe and brought her daggers up into his chest. It roared and she quickly stepped back, avoiding another swing of it's axe. She sheathed her axes and lit her hands on fire. If she remembered correctly, fire was bound to do better than her daggers. She let him get close as he brought his axe down at her head. She sidestepped and grabbed his hands, burning them from his body, leaving him unable to wield his axe. This, however, didn't stop him from kicking her back into the stone wall. Her quiver absorbed most of the impact and she staggered to her feet, watching the draugr approached.

Okay, fucker wanted to play? She glared as the fire in her hands changed color. The red flames overheated and turned a brilliant blue color, causing the draugr to pause. It had never seen fire like that. The last thing it saw, ironically, was that fire… burning its head from its shoulders.

Inducer watched the draugr fall with satisfaction before searching it and finding a stone tablet. Shrugging, she tossed it in her sack and made her way out the back exit. Going down the mountain before making her way to Riverwood. She did put the robes back on when she got close and stepped into town. She made her way to the general goods store and stepped inside. She handed the man his claw and was given a fat sack of coins in return. He also let her sell a few of the things she had found in the cave. Overall, she felt a bit more well off than before.

The man had excused himself to take care of some store business, leaving his sister and Inducer alone. Inducer turned and bowed dramatically. "How fare thee today, fair maiden? Might I ask for your name so I might pursue you."

"Camilla," she said, chuckling. "And might I ask of you, yours?"

"Inducer, milady." Inducer sat down and looked at Camilla. "So, what had you looking down earlier?"

The other woman sighed and looked at the table with a frown. "Two men in the town, both vying for my hand, but I don't like either of them like they like me. She fiddled with her dress. "I just don't know how to tell them otherwise."

Inducer leaned closer to Camilla and motioned for her to lean closer. When the other woman leaned over, Inducer pulled her into a kiss. When they separated, Inducer had a smirk on her face. "I think I've figured out your problem. You need to find yourself a woman."

Camilla's face was red, but she was smiling. "Is that an invitation?"

The mage shook her head. "Sorry, but no. I was merely helping you by seeing if you liked women or not. I'm looking for the perfect woman, one who has seen me as I am and accepts me for that." Inducer sighed. "Though I haven't had much luck in that, unfortunately." Standing, she smiled at Camilla and left. "See you around."

She stepped outside and she knew what she had to do next. Hadvar and Alvor had asked her to send word to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, so that was next on her list. She made her way back into the mountains and scaled the small pass, jumping down the other side and hitting the plains below. She jogged towards the city and came upon some farms. One, though, had a giant. She ran to the farm and notched an arrow on her bow and shot it through the throat, proving to be the final thing needed to slay the damn thing, on top of all the men and women already fighting it.

After it fell, one of the women stepped forward. She had long red hair and had streaks of green paint on her face. The bow in her hands, showed her favor to the arts of archery. "That was some fine fighting. Almost worthy of a shield-sister."

Inducer cocked her head to the side in question. "Shield-sister?"

"A female member of The Companions, similar to the fighting guilds of Tamriel." The woman explained, a hand on her hips.

The smile on Inducer's face spoke of excitement. "Might I join you?"

The woman shrugged. "Not up to me. You'd have to ask Kodlak, our Harbinger, if you could join." She winked at Inducer. "The name's Aela, by the way."

Inducer grinned. "Inducer." She looked at the city of Whiterun in the distance and frowned. "I have to go for now, but I'll check into joining you guys. It might be interesting." She waved and left.

She made her way up the path and approached the gates, only to be stopped by a guard. "Halt, no one's allowed into Whiterun with dragons about."

Irked by this, she retorted. "What if said person had information on the attack on Helgen?"

The guard paused before nodding. "Fine, you'll be allowed in, but we'll have our eyes on you."

Nodding, she walked forward as the gates opened and stepped inside. She walked forward and made her way over to the blacksmith that was right next to the gate. The woman, the smith, was hammering away on her workbench when Inducer walked over. The woman turned. "What do you need?"

Inducer smiled softly, putting her magic on her words. "I was wondering if you could direct me to where the Jarl stays."

As if in a trance, the smith nodded. "You just continue up the street until you reach the market. Take the steps on the left and you'll come upon a tree. Past the tree is another set of stairs. Head up those and you'll reach Dragonsreach. Jarl Balgruuf is inside."

Blowing a kiss to the woman, Inducer sauntered off. "Thank you!"

Following the smith's instruction, she found herself inside Dragonsreach. What she wasn't expecting was the blade held at her throat by the Dark Elf, Irrilith. After explaining the situation, the Jarl listened to her and had a dispatchment of soldiers sent to Riverwood. He also had her talk to his court wizard, Farengar. The man had been looking for a stone tablet, which Inducer handed him before he finished talking.

"You already found it?" He asked in wonder. "You're cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me."

Feigning indignance, she put a hand on her chest, only to be annoyed by the fact that she was still clothed. "As if I were some brute. You insult me."

Farengar chuckled. "I'll get to my research then. You should see-"

"Farnegar!" A voice called, cutting him off. Irrilith stormed into the room. "There's been a dragon sighted near the western watchtower."

"A dragon?" He asked in excitement. "What was it doing?"

"You need to take this more seriously," she huffed, "It attacked the tower and we need to see if anyone was hurt."

He nodded. "Alright. We need to tell Jarl Balgruuf and see what he has to say about this."

The three all headed over to the Jarl and Inducer and Irrilith were assigned to deal with the dragon, with the help of a few soldiers. They made their way out of Dragonsreach and down into town. When they reached the gate, Irrilith gave her soldiers a pep talk and they were on their way to fight a dragon. The team of fighters made their way out of Whiterun, running into the plains and heading full speed towards the watchtower. When they arrived, it was completely wrecked. There was fire everywhere and it had begun to rain.

Inducer ran into the building, only for a soldier inside to yell. "Don't get close. It's still around here somewhere!"

The call was followed by a roar. Inducer cursed and ran out the door, looking up. Sure enough, in the air was a big fucking dragon. Even though she knew she should be panicked, she felt calm. It was like she knew that she could fight this thing and win. Like it was something she was born into. With a bestial cry, she flashed her magic and two waraxes were conjured in her hands. She didn't use such weapons, but she knew how to… somehow.

She watched as the dragon landed and she ran forward, charging the thing head on.

**End of Chapter 2…**

Wooo! Two chapter in under 24 hours. Not a normal achievement for me. The fact that the chapter is over 2k+ words just makes it even more surprising for me. Shout out to my first reviewer, MR FLAWLESS! Yes, my first reviewer is a friend of mine who has reviewed many of my other fics, most noticeably those from the BCB duo. Also, this story has more cussing than my other ones. This is mostly because the fact that cussing is more apparent in Skyrim than most games I play. I felt it'd be more realistic in a sense. Reviews are appreciated, though it's up to you whether or not I get any. For now… This is GMG, Signing off!


End file.
